When Worlds Collide
by deannaG
Summary: Magnus from the Redefined AU shows up at the loft. Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series part 13.
1. The Visit

Yes, it is time for the two Rune worlds to meet. I was working with one idea in mind but then I got hit with this other idea and THAT is the one that you are reading right now, my lovelies. xo

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max is studying at the kitchen table. He glances up and sees Magnus walk out of a portal. He smiles, "Back already, Poppa?"

Magnus smiles at him, "Hello." He walks towards the table.

Max slowly stands up as he eyes this man that looks like his father. Poppa left wearing a burgundy shirt with black pants, this version is wearing black pants with a lavender shirt. Other than that, there is little difference between the two men.

Max smiles, he puts out his hand and shakes Magnus2's hand, "I'm Max."

Magnus2 looks over at the bar. He gestures with his left hand, "May I?"

Max notices that Magnus2 has the same wedding band as his fathers' and that Daddy's engagement ring is on his middle finger, "Help yourself."

Magnus2 smiles and walks into the living room, "Thanks."

Max grabs his bottle of water from the table and follows him to the living room. He watches Magnus2 make his martini, then sit on the sofa. He smiles at Max, "You must be wondering what I'm doing here."

Max nods as he sits in a chair, "Kind of."

Magnus2 smiles, "I got bored one afternoon and remembered Clary's visit to another world. I decided to pay that world a visit. I glamoured myself so that there wouldn't be two of me and created a portal. I found myself at a mundane funeral. I saw Clary with her mother and Valentine. I saw Maryse with Izzy, Simon and Jace. Then I saw myself and I knew whose funeral it was because only _**his**_ death could destroy me like that."

Max gets up and sits on the coffee table. He holds Magnus2's hand in his, "Daddy."

Magnus2 nods, "Yes, my angel was in the coffin. I stood there and just stared at him. I heard my name and glanced up. Izzy was standing there with a bewildered look on her face. I realized that my glamour was gone and she was seeing the real me. There were now two Magnus Banes and it was understandable why she was confused. I ran out of the room and returned to the loft."

He takes a sip of his martini and continues, "I texted my Alexander, just to make sure he was okay, then I sat and wondered if I had the right to interfere and save that other Alec from dying."

Max nods, "Daddy is not allowed to be dead."

Magnus2 smiles, "Interesting concept but there are consequences when you mess with the timeline."

Max shakes his head, "Not when it comes to him."

"That is what I eventually thought as well. I went back to the timeline to when he was killed and was just about to teach those punks a lesson, when I saw that somebody was already there."

Max smiles.

Magnus2 smiles, "Imagine my surprise when I saw that this Alec had a Protector of his own."

Magnus2 flicks his hand at the glass and refills it, "There was another world where you prevented Maryse from getting killed."

Max nods, "She died and the Lightwood line died with her."

Magnus2 smiles, "At one time, knowing that the Lightwoods were no more, would have made me happy."

Max smiles, "Daddy."

"Yes, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Just saying his name makes me calm."

Max smiles, "I just figured it out, Daddy proposed to you."

Magnus2 laughs as he looks at his hand, "Yes, we have been married four years this October."

Max giggles. He shows Magnus2 his tattoo, "My fathers have been married twenty two years."

Magnus2 eyes widen, "We got married the same day, only three years sooner."

Max nods, "Same rings, same date. Probably the same clothes."

"Black pants with a thin gold pinstripe, white shirt, tie matches the pants and a gold jacket?"

Max giggles, "That's it."

"Interesting."

Max whispers, "My Daddy died three weeks before their twentieth anniversary."

Magnus2 puts his glass on the table and holds Max's hands, "How?"

"Demon came up behind him and clawed him across the neck and chest. Cut through his carotid artery and he was dead before Poppa could portal to him. It was on the news. The mundanes didn't see what was really happening, all they saw were dents in cars and falling bricks, until his deflect/block rune was cut and they saw him."

"Why didn't you or Magnus try to prevent it from happening?"

Max gives him a weak smile, "He came back to us so we didn't have to. The love rune bought him back."

"He has the love rune in this world as well?"

Max nods, "It appeared about a month or so after they met."

"Wow, my Alec has had the love rune since he was fifteen."

Max eyes widen, "You knew Daddy for a long time."

Magnus2 smiles, "Since he was seven."

"Poppa followed seven year old Daddy to the Institute, then he went back to the loft. He saved Daddy a few times until they finally met when Daddy was 23."

"Oh no, I walked into the Institute with Alec and proclaimed that under order 144.45 I was his Protector. He has been living in the loft ever since."

"What's order 144.45?"

"Basically it states that if a DownWorlder sees somebody in danger or there is a threat of danger, than the DownWorlder will become his or her Protector until the DownWorlder feels that the danger has passed."

"Wow, then how come Poppa didn't do that instead of leaving Daddy."

Magnus2 shrugs, "I guess you would have to ask him. I didn't remember the order until the last minute, so maybe he forgot about it."

Max nods, "Could have saved Poppa a lot of stress, if he had Daddy here with him. Daddy wouldn't have been hurt so much, especially because of Robert."

Magnus2's eyes narrow, "Robert? As in Alec's father?"

Max nods, "Yes, he hurt Daddy and tried to blame Poppa for it. But he is dead, just like Valentine, and Aldertree and Raj. All the _father hurting_ assholes are dead."

Magnus2 nods, "I knew there was something about that man that irked me. Maryse divorced his ass when Alec was sixteen. He has been laying low since then, but I suspect he will resurface."

"He's a Circle member."

"You mean 'was'."

Max shakes his head, "No, he never left the Circle. He was doing shit for Valentine for a long time."

"I guess that would explain a lot."

Max rubs his thumb against his fingers, "Can I tell you something?"

Magnus2 smiles, "Wouldn't you rather tell your fathers?"

Max shakes his head, "I can't."

"Sounds serious." He holds Max's hands, "Go ahead."

Max takes a deep breath, "I have this nightmare once a month or so. Daddy dies but the rune doesn't bring him back. Poppa tries to go back and save him but he always shows up late. No matter how many times he goes back, he always shows up late. Then he just gives up and lets the demon that killed Daddy, rip out his heart. He dies and I wake up knowing that I'm all alone."

Magnus2 squeezes his hands, "But it's only a dream because they are both alive."

Max nods as tears roll down his face, "But I feel as if it might actually happen."

"You mean, he might get attacked by another demon?"

Max shakes his head, "No, that history can be changed."

"I don't know that much about time travel but I'm pretty sure that once something happens that's it."

Max shakes his head, "Daddy was killed when he was seven and when he was fourteen and somebody tried to kill both of them at their wedding. It can be changed."

Magnus2 holds him, "There has to be a way of preventing that from happening."

Max whispers, "I can't lose them."

"What is going on here, Max?" They both look up and see Magnus standing in front of a closing portal.

Max lets Magnus2 go and runs into his Poppa's arms. Magnus2 slowly stands up. He keeps his hands at his sides and smiles, "Nice to meet you."

Magnus holds Max, "Sorry, but I can't say the same. Why is my son upset?"

Max shakes his head, "It's not his fault, Poppa."

Magnus nods, "Alright, then whose fault is it?"

"Nobody's." He rests his head on Magnus' shoulder and holds him tight.

"Then why are you crying."

Max pulls away from him and wipes his eyes, "Just a bad dream I keep having."

"A bad dream that you tell a stranger but not your parents?"

"He's not really a stranger, Poppa."

"Okay, but you told him and not ME?"

Max sighs, "I don't want to upset you."

"You don't want to upset me? But this 'dream' is upsetting to you."

Magnus2 hands Magnus a glass, "You are going to need this."

Magnus takes it, "Thanks, I think."

Max smiles, "Order 144.45, Poppa."

"Don't change the subject, Max."

Max shakes his head, "I'm not changing the subject, just avoiding it for the moment."

Magnus takes a sip of his martini, "Fine, what about Order 144.45?"

Max smiles, "He used it to keep Daddy safe."

Magnus sits on the sofa, Max sits in a chair as Magnus2 sits in another chair. Magnus looks at Magnus2, "When?"

Magnus2 sips his own martini, "When he was seven."

"Central Park."

"Exactly."

"Maryse and Robert allowed it?"

"They had no choice. The order doesn't exclude ShadowHunters."

Magnus nods, "Because it's assumed that ShadowHunters can take care of themselves, so they figured that exceptions didn't need to be listed."

Max nods, "But Daddy was a seven year old child walking by himself late at night."

Magnus2 nods, "Exactly."

Magnus smiles, "Damn, that is ingenious."

Magnus2 smiles, "Thank you."

The door opens and Alec walks in. He looks from one Magnus to the other. The one in the lavender shirt slowly stands up. But the one in burgundy also stands up. Alec's head hurts too much for him to try to remember what color his husband was wearing this morning when he kissed him 'goodbye'. He shakes his head and walks into their bedroom.

Max stands but Magnus touches his arm, "It's okay Max." He smiles at Magnus2, "I need to remember to text him when there are two of me here."

Magnus2 smiles, "He looks tired."

"He works too hard."

"Mine too."

Magnus nods,"I'll be right back." He walks into their bedroom. Alec has his back to the door as he changes his shirt. Magnus holds him and kisses the back of his neck.

Alec relaxes and sighs, "Burgundy shirt?"

Magnus laughs, "Right, Alexander."

Alec turns around and rests his forehead against Magnus', "It's been a long day but figuring out what color shirt you had on this morning was worth the extra pain."

Magnus smiles as he gently kisses Alec's forehead, "Poor you." He flicks his wrist and a glass appears, with green liquid in it. Magnus' cure all for his husband's work related headaches.

Alec takes it with a grateful smile and kiss. He drinks it and closes his eyes. Magnus takes the empty glass from his hand and makes it disappear. He kisses Alec's forehead again, "Max is upset about something."

Alec slowly opens his eyes, "What does that have to do with the other you in our living room?"

"Max told other me what he was upset about."

"Oh. Is he going to tell us?"

"Yes he is."

Alec nods, "Good." They walk out of the bedroom. Max hands Alec a mug of coffee. He kisses Alec's cheek, "Hi, Daddy."

Alec takes a sip, "Yep, trying to butter me up with coffee."

Max giggles, "Is it working?"

Alec kisses his forehead, "Not sure yet." He looks at Magnus2, "Hello."

Magnus2 smiles, "Hello, Alexander."

Alec raises an eyebrow as he sits on the sofa.

Magnus2 smiles, "I should be going." He hugs Max, "It will work out." He smiles at Magnus, "I would like to return, if it's okay with you."

Magnus smiles as he looks at Alec, who is shaking his head, "I would like that."

Max giggles as Alec groans. Magnus2 creates a portal and leaves.

Magnus sits on the sofa next to Alec as Max sits on the coffee table. Alec puts the mug down, so he can hold one of Max's hands and Magnus holds the other.

Alec says gently, "Now Max, what is bothering you."

Max takes a deep breath, "I've been having this nightmare every month and it scares me. It really scares me."

"Max, you can tell us."

Max looks at Magnus, "Okay. The rune doesn't bring Daddy back and you keep going back in time to stop the demon from killing him but you fail every time. After five or six tries you look at the demon and he rips your heart out of your chest."

Magnus grabs Alec's hand, Alec kisses him gently, "It's okay, Magnus."

Magnus shakes his head, "No Alexander, it is not okay. This is not just a dream, this is a vision of events being changed and we need to prevent it from happening."

Alec nods, "Okay. How long have you had this nightmare, Max?"

"Since last year."

"Why didn't you tell us about it?"

"I thought it was just a nightmare."

Magnus shakes his head, "Max, we are warlocks, we don't **_just_** have nightmares." He looks at Alec, "What I don't understand is how the rune is not going to work."

Alec shrugs, "Also, if Max has been having this nightmare for a year, why hasn't it happened?'

"No idea. Also if it has already occurred, there have been no repercussions now because of it."

Max nods, "But that's a good thing, right?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, it means that we have time to figure out why the rune failed and how we can make it work."

Alec nods, "Good because I'm starving, so can we deal with this tomorrow?"

Magnus smiles, "How's your head?"

Alec kisses him, "Much better, thank you."

Max sighs, "I should have told you right away."

Alec leans over and hugs him, "Don't worry about it blueberry. You told us and now we can fix it."

Magnus nods, "Max, there is no reason for you to deal with something like this on your own."

Max smiles, "I do feel better having told you."

Alec smiles, "Good. Now food."

Magnus laughs, "Pizza?"

Alec nods as Max smiles.

They order pizza and spend the rest of the night being a family.

 ** _-tbc-_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Love it? Hate it? Confused?


	2. The Nightmare

Max's Adventures are all about revisiting the Rune Series, so let's revisit Alec's death.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Max walks into the room and sees his father laying flat on his back on a bed. His tshirt is covered in blood. His eyes are closed. There are gashes across his throat and chest. The gash across his throat goes under his love rune and through his deflect/block rune. His carotid artery was slashed and he bled out before Poppa could get to him.

Max walks over to Poppa, who is standing at the side of the bed, just as motionless as Daddy. His eyes are red from crying. Max puts his arms around him and he looks at Max with dead eyes.

In the background, Max can hear Aunt Izzy and Uncle Jace crying. He can hear Simon trying to comfort Aunt Clary.

Poppa's legs give way and Max guides him to a chair. Poppa doubles over as he sits. He holds his head as he starts to wail.

Max lets Poppa scream for a few minutes before smiling and telling him, "Poppa, the love rune will fix him."

Poppa looks at him through his tears, "He's dead Max, the love rune doesn't fix 'dead'."

"Yes it will."

Poppa slowly stands up and walks to the bed. Aunt Izzy, Aunt Clary, Uncle Jace and Simon hold their breath and each other as they hope for a miracle.

Poppa traces the rune. Nothing happens. As more tears run down his face, he looks at Max. Max smiles through his own tears, "Try again, Poppa."

Poppa rubs his fingers together and blue sparks flame from his fingertips. He takes a deep breath and traces the rune a second time. Nothing happens.

Poppa sobs, "Max, this is nothing but wishful thinking."

"Please Poppa, one more time."

Poppa nods and snaps his fingers, making the sparks crackle with more power. He traces the rune a third time and again nothing happens.

Poppa screams and creates a portal.

He is back on the street, seconds before the demon slashes Daddy. He runs to the scene of the crime and watches in horror as the demon grabs Daddy and slashes him across the throat and chest. Blood pours from the wounds and Daddy falls to the ground, dead.

Poppa screams and creates a portal.

He returns to the same spot. But the same time. Nothing changes. The demon still sneaks up behind Daddy and kills him.

Poppa screams and creates a portal.

For the third time, Poppa arrives at the same point of time, helpless to do anything but watch as his husband is killed.

Poppa screams and creates a portal.

Same result.

Poppa screams and creates a portal.

Nothing changes.

Poppa screams and creates a portal.

He glares at the demon as it kills Daddy yet again and walks away. Poppa runs over and kneels by Daddy's dead body. He holds Daddy's face in his hands, gently kisses his cold lips and tells him, "I love you, Alexander. Soon we will be together again."

Poppa stands up and closes his eyes, "I love you, Max. I'm sorry." He glares at the demon with his cat eyes, "Fuck you."

The demon strides over, reaches into Poppa's chest and pulls out his heart. Poppa falls to the ground beside Daddy, as the demon crushes Poppa's heart in his hand.

.

.

.

.

Max opens his eyes and for the first time since he started having this nightmare, he doesn't run to his fathers' bedroom to check that they are alive. Because now he realizes that this nightmare isn't about HIS Magnus and Alec.

On Magnus' left middle finger is a ring, silver with a ring of blue diamonds in the center of it.

 _ **-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Did you see that coming?


	3. The Differences

Magnus has to face the worst day of his life to figure out how to save another Alec from being killed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Max eats breakfast and glances from Magnus to Alec.

After waking from the nightmare and knowing that his fathers were safe, he laid there in bed wondering what the next step should be. Obviously the nightmare was about future events, and now that Max can look at it objectively, he can try to figure out why the love rune would fail to resurrect _**that**_ Alec when it bought his father back to life. Or why Magnus2 was unable to portal to an earlier time and prevent Alec2's death in the first place.

He is too distracted by his own thoughts to realize that his fathers are staring at him.

Alec smiles, "Blueberry, why are using a spoon on your orange juice?"

Max blinks and sees that his bowl of cereal is finished and he had been 'eating' his juice with a spoon. He drinks the rest of his juice.

Magnus smiles, "Max, what is on your mind?"

Max looks from one to the other, "I have kind of good news."

Alec nods, "Okay, what is it?"

"You are not in danger. My nightmare is about the other Alec and Magnus."

Magnus asks, "How did you figure that out?"

"Alec proposed to Magnus in that world and the Magnus in my nightmare has Daddy's engagement ring."

Alec sighs, "I need more coffee." He gets up and refills his mug, "Magnus?"

Magnus smiles, "No thanks." He looks at Max, "And after all this time, you just realized that?"

Max shakes his head, "No, I did notice it but there were a few other discrepancies so I didn't give it much attention. When Magnus2 showed up here a couple of weeks ago, HE had the ring on his left hand. I didn't realize that it was significant until I had the nightmare last night."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why Alec stayed dead."

Max shrugs, "I don't know, all I do know is that my fathers are safe."

Alec smiles, "Thank the angel for small favors. Not that I wish evil to them, but we have had enough drama in our lives."

Magnus nods, "Amen to that."

Max nods, "Yes."

Alec glances at his phone, "Damn it, I have a meeting in a half hour." He finishes his coffee and stands up.

Magnus creates a portal for him and walks over to him, "Go to your meeting. Max and I will figure out how to help them."

Alec kisses him, "Magnus, I know how you get when you think about _**that**_ , are you sure you can handle this?"

Magnus smiles, "All I have to do is remember that you are safe and I will be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He kisses Alec and gently pushes him towards the portal, "Now go, you don't want to be late."

Max runs over and kisses Alec's cheek, "We got this, Daddy."

Alec sighs, "If you say so." He goes through the portal.

Max looks at Magnus, "Now what?"

Magnus takes a deep breath, "Now I go into your nightmare and try to figure out how to fix things."

"Poppa are you sure?"

Magnus nods, "It's the only way for me to get a sense of what went wrong."

Max nods, "Be careful, Poppa."

Magnus kisses his forehead, "I will." He places a hand on the side of Max's head and closes his eyes.

.

.

.

.

The first thing Magnus sees is Alec laying dead on the bed. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. This is not how he wanted to get started, but he thinks of his Alec safe in the Institute and opens his eyes.

He looks over at Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon. He sees himself and Max.

Magnus2 walks over to the bed and tries to activate the rune but nothing happens. He tries several times. Just as he is about to create a portal and leave, Magnus snaps his fingers, and everything stops. He has learned a few things about controlling visions since Max first started getting them.

Magnus takes a deep breath and walks over to the bed. He closes his eyes and slowly opens them. He looks at the wound on Alec2's neck. The main gash that killed him, goes around the love rune, but the love rune itself has a cut through it and is spotted with blood. Magnus shakes his head, he remembers that his Alec's love rune was untouched, not a drop of blood was on it.

He passes a shaky hand over the rune and feels no magic in it. Magnus shakes his head again, when he first traced his Alec's love rune, he felt a hint of magic in it, which gave him hope that Max's idea might work.

Magnus looks at his hands and sees that they are trembling. But he needs to finish this. He snaps his fingers and the vision continues with Magnus2 creating the portal and leaving the room.

Magnus takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He slowly opens them and sees that he is in Greenpoint. He watches as the demon slashes Alec2 across the neck and chest. Alec2 is dead as Magnus2 arrives too late to save him.

Magnus rubs his thumb across his fingers as he feels Magnus2's pain and heartbreak. He watches as Magnus2 tries over and over again to stop Alec2 from dying and fails every time.

Magnus wraps his arms around his chest as he sees Magnus2 come to the decision that he has lost. Magnus cries as Magnus2 kisses Alec2 and promises that they will be together again. Magnus2 sends a goodbye to Max and bravely faces his death.

Magnus sobs as Magnus2 dies and the demon smiles in victory.

.

.

.

.

Magnus opens his eyes and stares at Max, as tears run down his face.

Max reaches for him but Magnus shakes his head. He tries to create a portal but his hands are shaking too much.

Max says gently, "It's okay, Poppa. I'll get you to Daddy." He opens a portal.

Magnus looks at him with thankful and tear filled eyes as he walks through it. He is outside the conference room. He takes a deep breath and finally gets the door opened on the fifth try. He walks in and ignores the stares. He looks for Alec but his husband is already walking towards him.

Alec gently takes his arm and they leave the room. Magnus avoids looking at Alec, scared of what he might see in the hazel eyes that he loves so much. He lets Alec guide him to an empty room. Alec closes the door and leans Magnus against it. Magnus' hands are trembling as they grab the back of Alec's shirt and Alec presses against him holding him tight.

Alec kisses his lips gently, then his forehead, "Breathe Magnus."

Magnus sobs as he holds Alec's shirt tighter.

Alec holds his face in his hands and looks him in the eyes, "Magnus, I'm alive. You're alive. Everything is going to be okay. Just breathe."

Magnus sees only warmth and love in Alec's beautiful eyes. He nods as he takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. He lets the calmness that is 'Alec' seep into him. He closes his eyes and rests his forehead against his husband's. He begins to relax and his hands loosen their deathgrip on Alec's shirt.

Alec says gently, "So you lied to me when you said you could handle it?"

Magnus whispers, "I lied to myself."

Alec kisses him, "Was it worth it?"

Magnus nods, "The love rune was damaged."

"Damaged? Of course it was."

Magnus shakes his head and takes a deep breath, "Yours wasn't. And it still had a drop of my magic in it. His has a cut across it and there's no magic in it."

Alec nods, "Okay, since it had no magic, that would explain why it was 'damaged' and why he couldn't power it up again."

Magnus nods, "Exactly. And I felt a powerful magic presence when..."

Alec gently kisses him, "Greenpoint?"

Magnus closes his eyes and nods, "Yes, which would explain why he was unable to portal sooner to prevent it from happening."

"Who would be powerful enough to prevent you from creating a portal?"

"I don't think it was just one warlock, but two combining their power might be able to do that."

Alec sighs, "Good thing we already know a few warlocks who have worked with Valentine in _**our** _past."

Magnus nods, "They also could have done something to his magic in the love rune."

"Okay, so we have an idea of where to start."

Magnus slowly smiles, "Go back to your meeting, Alexander. Max and I can take it from here."

"Really Magnus?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, the worst is over with. I'm okay now and I'll have Max with me."

"You promise that Max will be with you?"

Magnus kisses him, "Yes, Alexander. Once we figure out how to fix it, Max and I will portal there and put things right together."

"Fine. But keep me updated on your progress. Even if I can't answer, at least let me know that you are okay."

Magnus kisses him, "I will Alexander."

Alec nods, "Good."

"Thank you."

Alec smiles, "You can thank me when this is over."

Magnus smiles, "Oh I will." He kisses Alec and creates a portal back to the loft.

Alec sighs and returns to the meeting.

Max is sitting at the kitchen table typing on his laptop when a portal opens up and Magnus walks into the loft.

He stands up and hugs his father, "Poppa, are you okay?"

"Yes, Max. Your Daddy was all I needed."

Max nods, "Was he mad?"

Magnus smiles, "He didn't say 'I told you so', but I'm sure he wanted to."

Max giggles, "While you were with Daddy, I was looking through that world's timeline." They walk to the table and sit down, "Alec2 was attacked by a demon and died nine years after Magnus2 visited us."

"Wait, HE was attacked, not Brooklyn?"

Max nods, "He was patrolling with Aunt Izzy, when a demon appeared, pushed her out of the way and slashed him. He died instantly."

Magnus taps on the table, "An attack _**on**_ him." Magnus nods, "Which would explain why Magnus2 was unable to change things. Whoever controlled the demon, also had warlocks available to block his magic."

Max's eyes widen, "Is that why he kept returning to the same point in time?"

Magnus nods, "There was a magic force field that Magnus2 couldn't get past."

"And the love rune?"

"I suspect that the warlocks put something on the demon's claws that neutralized the magic in the rune and prevented Magnus2 from powering it up. Alec2's death was not an accident it was premeditated murder."

"That we need to prevent."

"Yes we do." He takes out his phone and sends Alec a text explaining all that they have figured out.

Max syncs his phone to his laptop to find the right moment to portal into the other world. By the time Alec answers back 'be careful', Max is ready with a time.

Magnus looks at Max, "Ready?"

"Yes, Poppa." He creates a portal and they leave.

 _ **-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Don't you just want to give Magnus a big hug?


	4. The AU

For those wondering, I'm not done with the Rune AU Redefined, I will be getting back to it. I just haven't thought of anything.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus and Max arrive in the loft.

A pretty girl, around eight, looks at them with big blue eyes. Her blue hair is pulled back in a ponytail. Her skin is also blue.

Max's eyes widen as she looks at Magnus and asks, "Poppa?"

Magnus2 walks out of his bedroom, "What is it Maxine?" He stops when he sees his visitors.

Magnus smiles at the girl, "Maxine?". He laughs.

Max smiles at her, "I'm Max." Maxine giggles.

Magnus2 smiles, "It's a good thing our husbands aren't here."

Max and Maxine giggle. Max smiles, "Daddy would be holding his head."

Maxine nods, "And then Poppa would have to give him headache medicine."

Max nods.

Magnus smiles, "I think Alec would be okay with Maxine."

Magnus2 nods, "And my Alec would like Max." He glances from Magnus to Max, "I'm assuming this isn't a social call?"

Magnus glances at Maxine, "No it isn't."

Magnus2 nods, "Maxine, you are going to be late for school."

She looks from one Magnus to the other and shakes her head, "Two Poppas? That means that Daddy is in trouble."

Max smiles, "Smart girl."

"Not helping Max", Magnus smiles at Maxine, "We won't let anything happen to your Daddy. I promise you."

Magnus2 nods, "Yes Maxine, if Daddy is in danger, we will save him."

Max walks over to her, and kneels to be at eye level with her, "Maxine, I have protected Daddys from other worlds and I will protect yours."

Maxine smiles and kisses his cheek, "Okay, I'll go to school, but Daddy had better be here when I get home."

Max smiles, "I promise", and hugs her.

She walks over to Magnus.

She kisses Magnus' cheek and giggles, "Bye Not Poppa." Magnus laughs.

She grabs her bookbag and kisses Magnus2's cheek, "Bye Poppa." He hugs her tight. He creates a portal for her, she waves goodbye to the three warlocks and leaves.

Magnus smiles, "Cute kid."

Magnus2 nods, "Apple of her Daddy's eye."

"I have one of those too," as he smiles at Max.

Max sniffs as he opens his laptop, "Daddy is perfect."

Magnus laughs, "Yes he is, but we won't tell him that."

Max shrugs, "He probably knows."

Magnus2 laughs, "You sound just like Maxine and I. Alec drinks his coffee and smiles at both of us as if we were idiots."

Magnus nods, "My Alec as well."

Max giggles, "Then Poppa kisses him and _**I**_ smile."

Magnus2 nods, "Yes the best way to win an argument with Alexander is to kiss him."

Magnus smiles, "The best way to _distract_ Alexander is to kiss him."

Max giggles as Magnus2 nods.

Magnus2 watches Max type on his laptop, "What are you doing?"

"Getting more information now that I'm in this world."

"Oh, so what happens to Alec?"

Max glances up, "My nightmare."

Magnus2's eyes widen and his knees buckle. Magnus runs and grabs his arm. He helps him to the sofa. Magnus2 looks at Max with terror filled eyes, "But you said that a demon killed Alec in your nightmare."

Max sadly nods, "A demon killed him repeatedly."

Magnus2 shakes his head, "My Alec loves being in his office and rarely goes on patrol any more, so how could a demon get to him?"

Magnus holds his hands tight, "He went patrolling with Izzy and was attacked. Magic was used because his love rune had been cut and a force field kept you from arriving sooner."

"Attacked? Magic? You mean somebody wanted my angel dead? Somebody wanted to take him away from Maxine and me? Why?"

Magnus shrugs, "I've asked myself the same thing many times."

Max nods, "My Daddy is the sweetest man, but he seems to have a target on his back."

Magnus nods, "I still find it hard to believe that his own father would kill him as an ends to a means."

Magnus2 blinks and wipes his eyes, "Wait, Robert tried to kill him?"

Magnus nods, "Robert grabbed Alec from in front of the Institute, then beat him and left him behind the loft. He got a warlock to trick Alec into thinking it was me that beat him and they had a recording of Alec begging 'me' to stop hurting him. He tried to spread rumors that I had Alec under a love spell in order to gain power. We got Alec back, then Robert wanted to meet with him and we thought we had him safe but we didn't and Robert and Valentine grabbed him again."

Max gets up from the kitchen table and walks into the living room. He pulls the coffee table closer and sits down. He holds his father's hands. Some of this he knew from his Warner Prince visit but only vaguely, to hear from Magnus what really happened makes Max wish he could go back and teach Robert a lesson.

Magnus smiles at his son and continues, "Catarina, Jace and I found Alec. Robert told me that he would kill Alec himself rather than allow us to be together. But I agreed to leave New York to save Alec's life."

Magnus2's eyes widen, "Oh my God, Magnus."

Magnus nods, "Living without him scared me, but I couldn't live knowing that our love would have been the cause of his death. Robert was stupid enough to tell me the warlock that was working for him. That was his last mistake because I killed him and Catarina killed Zachary."

Magnus2 shakes his head, "His own father sold him out. I knew I didn't like that man. Wait, Zachary?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, why?"

"That son of a bitch has been making me itchy since Alec started living here."

Max narrows his eyes, gets up and runs to his laptop.

Magnus asks, "Itchy how?"

"Little things. Like when I had meetings here, the cold looks he gave Alec. And I'm not talking about grown up Alec, I'm talking about when he was a child. How do you glare at a seven, eight year old child? ShadowHunter or not. He was a boy and not a threat to a warlock. Also, when Alec accompanied me on my travels through Brooklyn, Zachary seemed offended by his presence whenever we showed up.

Magnus nods, "When he was here at meetings, many times he said hateful things about Alec. I threatened to portal his ass to the bottom of the Hudson many times."

Max looks from one Magnus to the other, "But is he powerful enough to block you from saving Daddy?"

Magnus shakes his head as Magnus2 agrees, "No, he would need help to keep me from going further back in time to keep the demon from killing Alec."

Max nods as he continues to type.

Magnus smiles at Magnus2, "So your Alec likes paperwork?"

Magnus2 laughs, "He loves it. Almost as much as he loves the Keurig machine."

Max giggles, "But not near as much as he loves you or Maxine."

"Not even close. He's in the field twice a month but that's it. Unless it is an emergency. He alternates patrolling with Jace and Izzy. He has it scheduled."

Magnus narrows his eyes, "Scheduled? So that anybody would know."

Magnus2 nods, "Yes." He gets up and walks into his office. He returns with a sheet of paper. He hands it to Magnus. It's Alec's itinerary for the month.

Magnus shakes his head, "This was premeditated murder. He was attacked when he was with his sister and not his parabatai, which would have given him an upper hand."

Max finishes typing and watches the screen. A few minutes later, he coldly says, "Lamar."

Magnus asks, "What about him?"

"He's the one that helps Zachary."

Magnus smiles, "Lamar may be stupid but he isn't foolish enough to fuck with my husband."

"It's him Poppa."

Magnus sits back and thinks about it. He wonders if Lamar is also the warlock that helped Consul Davidson portal Alec and the other Heads away from the Institute. None of the Heads saw who created the portal, and it has been bothering Magnus all this time knowing that another warlock would think nothing of harming his angel.

Magnus nods, "Maybe he is _**that**_ stupid."

"You're thinking that he was involved in taking Daddy and the others."

Magnus nods, "Remind me when we get back to talk to Catarina about him."

"Okay Poppa."

"What I don't understand, is that if the Mortal Cup is back in Idris, how was the demon made to attack Alec?"

Magnus2 shakes his head, "The Cup isn't in Idris. When Valentine was killed, he didn't have the Cup. We don't know where the Cup is."

Magnus nods, "I think I have a good idea who has the Cup, and we are going to need help to save your Alec."

 _ **-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxx

I hear you cursing me out, but I've been working all week and I wanted to post something.I hope to get the rescue posted tomorrow.

Love you. xo


	5. The Rescue

It's time to save Alec2.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus2 walks out of the portal. He is at the corner of Flatbush Avenue and Livingston Street, in Downtown Brooklyn. Max's Daddy had been killed in Greenpoint, which is north of the loft and here he is south of the loft trying to save _**his**_ Alec.

He sees Alec2 and Izzy2 across the street and starts to walk towards them. He sees a demon come at them, pushing Izzy2 to the ground. Magnus2 creates a fireball as he runs closer and throws it at the demon. The demon is destroyed.

Alec2 helps Izzy2 to her feet and looks at his husband, "Magnus what are you doing here?"

Magnus2 looks around, "Saving your life."

"How did you know?"

Magnus2 shakes his head, "Not now Alexander." He sees two more demons run towards them.

Izzy2 and Alec2 take out their seraph blades, as Magnus2 readies his magic.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Robert Lightwood2 holds the Mortal Cup in his hand. He bellows, "Kill him."

An arrow goes through his wrist causing him to drop the Cup. It falls to the floor and slowly rolls away. He reaches for it, but it flies across the room, into Magnus Bane's hand.

Standing next to Magnus, is his son and a blue young man. Robert2 is confused, why is his son _here_ , when he is supposed to be in Downtown Brooklyn.

Robert2 glares at Magnus, "Warlock, give me back the Cup."

Magnus sneers at him, "Asshole, fuck you." He holds the Cup and calmly says, "Demons go back to Hell," then with a flick of the wrist, the Cup is gone.

"Warlock, why is your friend glamoured as my son and who is that blue creature?"

Alec answers instead, "Is there any world where you are a decent man? What did I do to have such a horrible father?"

Max coldly stares at Robert2, daring him to give Max a reason to send a fireball his way.

Robert2 laughs, "What did you do? Are you that stupid? It was bad enough that this warlock was your Protector, then you married him. That rune on your neck should have been removed when it first appeared and YOU should have been sent to Idris away from him."

Magnus glares at him, "The rune bothers you, doesn't it. So why try to kill Alec after all this time?"

Robert2 glares at Magnus as he speaks to Alec, "Enough time has passed. You enjoy being behind a desk, leaving the Institute at four o'clock and being a father to a creature. It was time to teach you a lesson about turning against your own kind."

Alec rolls his eyes, "And how did I _'turn against my own kind'_?"

"By marrying a DownWorlder. By being a father to a DownWorlder. You are a ShadowHunter, DownWorlders are not family.

Max suddenly spins around and sends a fireball through the air. It hits Zachary, who was trying to sneak up behind them. Zachary is slammed against the wall. He gets up. Alec sends an arrow through his eye, killing him. Magnus watches Robert2.

Robert2 looks at Max with cold eyes, "Who are you?"

Alec smiles, "My son Max."

"Son? I thought you had a daughter."

Alec nods, "In this world, I have a daughter. In my world, I have a son."

Robert2 glares at him, "And in both worlds, you are with this warlock."

Magnus smiles, "In _**all**_ the worlds, he is with me."

Max nods, "Sucks to be you, Robert."

Robert2 glances at the doorway. Magnus smiles, "Lamar has already been taken care of. It's just you now."

Robert2 takes out his seraph blade and stabs himself in the stomach. He falls to the floor dead.

Alec sighs, "Coward."

Magnus nods, "I was looking forward to killing him again."

Max pouts, "I wanted to kill him, Poppa."

Magnus smiles, "Maybe next time, Max."

Alec looks at Magnus, "Next time?"

Max giggles as Magnus nods, "I'm sure there is another Robert out there plotting your death."

Alec groans, "I need coffee."

Max giggles and hugs Alec, "Poor Daddy."

Magnus creates a portal, "Let's go make sure Alec is okay."

Alec nods as they walk through the portal.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus2 and Izzy2 keep Alec2 between them as they battle the demons. Then the demons stop showing up. All is quiet.

Izzy2 asks, "Is it over?"

Magnus2 nods, "I think so." He turns to Alec2, "Are you hurt?"

Alec2 shakes his head, "No, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

Alec2 smiles, "Yes, Magnus, I'm sure."

Magnus2 pulls Alec2 into his arms and kisses him. Izzy2 smiles as she watches them. After a few minutes she says, "Get a room, you two."

Magnus2 smiles, "I'm celebrating."

Izzy2 laughs, "I want to celebrate too." She hugs them tight.

Alec2 smiles, "Magnus, how did you know?"

Magnus2 kisses him, "Max's nightmare."

"But I thought that was about his Alec?"

Magnus2 shakes his head, "Turns out it was about you."

"Oh."

Izzy2 smiles, "Wow, I guess they went after the Cup?"

Magnus2 nods, "Robert."

Alec2 closes his eyes as Izzy2's eyes narrows, "Our father wants Alec dead?"

Magnus2 nods, "Don't know why, but he tried to kill Alec in their world as well."

She hugs her brother tight, "I knew he had issues with the two of you together, but to set demons after Alec?"

Magnus2 shrugs, "According to the other Magnus, your father never left the Circle."

"By the angel."

Magnus2 nods, "That would explain why he hated the idea of me being Alec's Protector when he was younger. According to the other Magnus, Robert had plans to kill Alec and bring in Valentine as Head of the Institute."

Alec2 rests his head on his sister's, "By the angel."

"After your mother divorced him here and Valentine was killed, I guess he had nothing else to do but plan your death."

"My death." He looks at Magnus2, "From what you told me about the nightmare, you die as well."

Izzy2 looks at Magnus2, "How?"

Magnus2 gives her a weak smile, "Robert had warlocks preventing me from saving him. So I let a demon kill me."

"By the angel, Magnus, I know you love my brother, but..."

He cuts her off, "No, Isabelle, there is no 'but'. I can't live without him. I've loved him since he was seven."

Alec2 lets his sister go and walks over to his husband. He gently kisses Magnus2. They hold each other. Izzy2 wraps her arms around both men.

Magnus2 kisses Alec2, "We are meeting back at the loft." Alec2 nods.

Izzy2 smiles, "Not me. I don't want to see doubles of everybody."

Magnus2 laughs, "Thank you Izzy."

She smiles, "No need to thank me, Magnus." She kisses his cheek and hugs Alec2, "See you tomorrow, big brother." She walks down Flatbush Ave to the subway.

Alec2 sighs, "Doubles?"

Magnus2 laughs, "It will be interesting. Ready?"

"Not really."

Magnus2 laughs as he creates a portal. They walk into the loft and see Magnus, Alec and Max sitting in the living room.

Max gets up and runs into the kitchen. He grabs a mug and fills it with coffee. He brings it to Alec2 with a smile, "Hi."

Alec2 smiles as he takes the mug, "Hi, you must be Max."

Max giggles, "Uh huh."

"Thank you Max, for everything."

"You're welcome."

Magnus and Alec stand up. Alec walks over to Alec2 and puts out his hand. Alec2 shakes it as the two Magnuses smile at each other.

Alec2 drinks his coffee, "This is too weird."

Alec nods, "Way too weird."

Alec2 finishes his coffee and puts the mug on the kitchen table. He sighs, "I should get back to the Institute and finish up my paperwork."

Alec sniffs, "Nah, let it sit."

Max giggles as Alec2 looks offended.

Magnus2 asks, "Is it over?"

Magnus sighs, "For now."

A portal opens by the door, Maxine is home from school. She looks at Max, Magnus and Alec then over at her fathers, then back again. She drops her bookbag to the floor and squeals, "By the angel, TWO Daddys."

Magnus smiles at Alec, "Her name is Maxine."

She runs over to Alec and looks up at him, waiting. He smiles and picks her up. She giggles and rests her head on his shoulder. She kisses his cheek, "Hello, Not Daddy."

He laughs, "Hello, Maxine."

She giggles as he gently puts her back on the floor. She runs over to Alec2 and he picks her up, "Hey blueberry, how was school?"

She giggles and kisses his cheek, "School was okay, but two Daddys is awesome."

Max giggles as he rests his head on Alec's arm, "What about two Poppas?"

She giggles, "Two Poppas is good too."

Magnus sniffs, "Wait, two Daddys is awesome but two Poppas is just 'good'?"

Magnus2 laughs, "I've gotten used to it after eight years."

Magnus nods, "Twenty years later and I'm still a second class citizen to a ShadowHunter."

Alec2 puts Maxine down.

Maxine looks at Magnus, "Did you just diss my Daddy?"

Max giggles, "Damn, I thought I was bad."

Magnus sniffs, "You are bad." He smiles at Maxine, "I would never diss your Daddy." He looks at his husband, "Alexander, wipe that smile off your face."

Alec pulls him close and kisses him.

Maxine squeals, "Fathers kissing."

Max giggles and nods, "THAT is awesome."

Magnus2 smiles as he walks over to his husband. Maxine giggles as her fathers kiss.

Magnus smiles, "This has been fun, but we should be getting home."

Magnus2 takes his hands in his, "I can't thank you enough."

"Just keep him safe and don't hesitate if you need me."

Magnus2 smiles. He hugs Max and Alec.

Maxine goes over to Magnus. He picks her up. She kisses his cheek, "Goodbye Not Poppa."

He laughs, "Goodbye Maxine".

She smiles at Alec and waits to be picked up. She kisses his cheek and hugs him, "Goodbye Not Daddy."

He kisses her cheek and smiles, "Goodbye Maxine."

She walks over to Max and smiles. He picks her up. She kisses his cheek, "Goodbye Max."

He hugs her tight, "Goodbye Maxine."

Maxine giggles as she stands by her fathers.

Magnus creates a portal and they wave goodbye as they leave one loft and return to theirs.

Alec sighs, "Home sweet home." He sits on the sofa and relaxes.

Magnus sits beside him and puts his head on Alec's shoulder, "It has been a draining day."

Max sits in a chair, "But it was a good day."

Magnus nods, "Yes, it was."

Alec sighs, "I'm starving."

"Pizza?"

"Sounds good Magnus."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, Max goes to his room. Alec lays on the sofa, his head resting on Magnus' leg. Magnus sips his martini and plays with Alec's hair.

Alec whispers, "He's not immortal."

Magnus nods, "But there is still plenty of time."

"Does he have to die?"

"I don't know."

"And there is no way of knowing."

Magnus finishes his drink and puts the glass on the coffee table, "No, there isn't."

"But we do know that the rune would bring him back, right?"

"It bought you back, so it's safe to assume that it would do the same for him."

"If you or Max had known I was going to die, you would have done the same thing."

Magnus nods, "Keeping you alive is all we care about."

"Even if you knew about the immortal thing?"

Magnus closes his eyes, "When I woke up alone that night, I wondered if I had dreamt you coming back from the dead. I didn't know what was real. If you were still working or if you were dead. If it had been a vision, I wondered if I could recreate giving you immortality without you dying. I was so scared Alexander."

Alec sits up and gently kisses him, "I know this wasn't easy for you." He holds Magnus.

Magnus relaxes in his husband's arms, "I can go days even weeks without thinking of that horrible day, then it will just pop into my head and stay there until I see you. To think that Max has been reliving it for the last year or so and kept it to himself, scares me more."

"Max is strong."

"Yes he is."

"Maxine is cute as a button."

Magnus laughs, "Damn, if she could, she would have gotten rid of Magnus and kept the two of you."

Alec laughs, "You may be right about that."

"Uh huh, one Daddy per blueberry."

Max moves the empty glass to the side, and sits on the coffee table.

Alec smiles, "I thought you were in your room."

Max shrugs, "I got bored and wanted to hear what you were talking about."

Magnus smiles, "You were eavesdropping."

"Yeah."

Alec smiles, "And?"

"And now that we saved Alec, does that mean I no longer will have that nightmare?"

Magnus sighs, "I hope so."

"Good."

Alec squeezes his hand, "Blueberry, next time you have a nightmare like that, let us know, don't suffer alone."

Max nods, "I will, Daddy."

Magnus nods, "You could have saved yourself a lot of sleepless nights."

"That's for sure."

Alec yawns, "Speaking of sleep, it has been a long day."

Magnus nods as they all stand. Max kisses his fathers' cheeks and says 'good night'. He goes to his bedroom. Magnus and Alec walk to theirs.

After changing into their sleep clothes, they get into bed. They kiss 'good night'. Magnus rests his head on Alec's chest and listens to his heart beating as he holds Alec tight.

 _ **-the end-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Next up? I return to the Redefined AU with Maxine's backstory.


End file.
